


Pirates!

by matrixrefugee



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: A pirate ship somehow turns up in the desert...





	Pirates!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[fic_promptly](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/)'s [Welcome to Night Vale - "A pirate ship has started firing cannon balls onto the Night Vale Harbour and Waterfront Recreation Area. Given that we're in the middle of a desert, it's hard to say how they might have got there."](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/196801.html?thread=8416961#cmt8416961) Cecil commentating.

A pirate ship has started firing cannon balls onto the Night Vale Harbour and Waterfront Recreation Area, causing considerable damage to the recently completed buildings. Given that we're in the middle of a desert, it's hard to say how they might have got there. The boat had no water beneath it, of course, and so it seemed to hover over the bed of rocks and sagebrush which the main boardwalk overlooks. Visitors and fun seekers at first thought the pirates were part of a new attraction, meant to draw even more fun seekers, but given the holes left in the piers and the roof of the snack shack, it seemed highly unlikely. Unless of course, the Night Vale Business Association invited them to help with some renovations, aimed at improving the current facilities. It's also possible that Desert Bluffs was responsible for it, trying to make a hash out of our brand new harbour and waterfront recreation area in order to make us look bad.

I spoke to Carlos, the scientist who has graced us with his perfectly coiffed presence, how it was possible for a pirate ship to arrive in a desert town. He told me it might be caused by a rift in space and time, that could have opened beneath the pirate ship, as it was sailing in a different time and place, and brought it to our humble burg. I asked him if these rifts are common, and if they could cause our atmosphere to leak out, but he said he would have to get back to me on that, and that it was more pressing to find out how a pirate ship could have turned up, and if there is any way to close up the rift that might have let it through in the first place.


End file.
